The Story of A
by Light Yagami Hater
Summary: Another one of those crazy theorys on A and the mystery surronding his/her identy. Will update as often as I can R&R plz. Rated T for dark scenes and language. Not good at summaries!
1. Prolouge: In the beginning

L looked over at the girl sat in the corner. It was hard to believe that he, L the worlds 3 greatest detectives, was a father. he watched as his daughter stared round at the Wammy's house kids running past, bewildered. The little 4 year cold looked so small, frail and lonely. "Are you sure this is what you want for her?" asked a familiar voice at his shoulder . "I am 95% sure that this is the best the thing for her..." he replied. He turned round and looked at Watari. I know you and Roger will take care of her... yet I still worry about her... my little Andrea.." he looked at the raven haired girl. He bent down and brushed her long black fringe out of her emerald green eyes '_Her mothers eyes..' _he thought. "Andrea I want you to remember that I will ALWAYS love you and I will ALWAYS be proud of you!" With that he stood up, nodded at Roger and Watari and left the orphanage. He heard his daughter screaming for him as he left the orphanage. His heart broke in two but he knew she was better of without him. After all it was his fault her mother was dead. He looked up at the starry night sky. '_Is this what you want for her Steph? Do you think that she will be happy there? I promise that as soon as she is old enough that I am her father I promise!_' As he looked back down at his feet he thought he saw her smiling down at him. He smiled softly to himself then he walked away from the orphanage.

**A/N: Right so this is my first fanfic that I have let the general public read. I hope you enjoy it. I have Chapter 1 at the ready but I would like some reviews first please! I want to know if its any good.**


	2. Chapter 1: 9 years later

**A/N:**** I looked at the prologue last night and realized just how short and off-putting it must seem. So I decided to post chapter 1 as well. Hopefully it will have more words in this (fingers crossed!) and look slightly more appealing.**

Andrea sat listening as the two old men in the office conversed. She was convinced it had something to do with her. She could only hear small fragments of the conversation. "...she deserves to know..."

"..give her more problems than she needs..." Andrea wanted to know what this 'thing' was. Just then the door opened and Andrea,who had been leaning on the door, fell into the room. Watari looked down at the thirteen year old, raven-haired girl shocked. "How much of that conversation did you hear?" he asked quickly.

"I ... I... I only heard bits of it" she stammered. Watari sighed

"I guess we'd better tell you then... come and sit down Andrea..."

Andrea got up from her prone position and shakily went to a seat and slowly sat down. "You know that your mother died in a car crash...correct?" Andrea nodded. "Well the person who holds himself responsible for the accident is...L" Andrea sat there hardly daring to believe it.

"...L..." she muttered darkly. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"No" Roger replied, "This may be the hardest news to hear. As the smartest child in Wammy's House you have been named as L's successor, his heir if you will." Andrea sat there shell-shocked. "from this moment onwards we will refer to you as L's alternative, the person after L or 'A' for short."

"Is that all?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes" they said together.

She thanked the two old men and left the room, her head spinning with the information she had just received. The same thoughts passed through her head _'L's heir... the man responsible for my mothers death... my name is now A...' _She decided that she would be L's successor and swore to avenge her mother by killing the man that killed her. As she was wrapped in her thoughts she walked into someone. "Hey Andy! Watch where your going!... are you all right?" She looked up to see Beyond Birthday looking at her with a slight, very slight, hint of concern in his bright red Shinigami eyes. She was the only one who knew he had the shinigami eyes. He could see peoples name and lifespan, though he never told her her's life span. He was her best friend at Wammy's. "I have been made L's heir..." BB spat on the ground. He hated L even more than Andrea did.

"and you accepted?" he asked in disgust.

"Only so I could get close enough to kill him..." she muttered darkly.

"so whats the plan asked BB.

**A/N: ****So thats chaoter one obviously if you have any questions ask me. Ideas for later on would also be greatly apprecated. This is LYH and you have been reading The Story of A.**


	3. Chapter 2: Phase 1

**A/N: Thanks to SHADOW1999 and vampireadventgirl for their reviews. You are the only people kind enough to read my story and review it. To answer the questions in the reviews, L is an insomniac detective who eats nothing but sweet things and is just plain awesome. BB is short for Beyond Birthday he looks a bit like L but wheres black and was in a mental asylum for killing 3 people then attempting to kill himself. All in all he was a bit of nutter! I apologise for not writing for ages but my little brother stuffed the computer up so I couldn't use it! I wrote this while listening to L's theme! (on loop of course!) Intresting fact: L's theme is one note away from being sued for copyright by the guy who wrote Tubular Bells.  
**

A lay on her bed listening to Tubular Bells on her Ipod doing her homework when there was a knock on the door. "It's me BB..." said the disembodied voice from the other side of the door. "Come in Beyond." she replied. BB slunk into her room in his usual sloped posture, his long black locks draping down his face hiding his blood red eyes from view. A quickly shook her head to loosesn her earphones. " Hey! What are you doing?" A asked alarmed. BB was on all fours crawling across the floor. " Oh sorry, I thought I saw a mouse..." he apoligised.A shook her head and smiled slightly to herself. "So how's Phase 1 going?"  
"Fine.. everythings going to plan. There is no way that anyone will be able to surpass me." A smiled then looked at the clock. _'damn its time for French!'. _A sighed picked up her school bag and headed for the french classrooms.

* * *

By the time the raven haired girl arrived the lesson had just started. A went and stood by her seat. "Bonjour la classe!" the over enthusiastic french teacher with her short brown hair, grey eyes and thick lensed glasses cried. "Bonjour Madame Wright" the class muttered and took thier seats. The teacher prattled on in French. A copied down the notes from the board. She watched as the guy next to her played on his Gameboy. He had res hair, orange lensed ski goggles and a black and white stripy T-shirt. He looked from his game briefly to look at her. "Yo I'm Matt" he said.  
"A" she replied. Matt nodded and retuned to his game. A looked to her other side. A blonde haired girl dressed in black and eating a Hersheys choclate bar. "I thought we weren't allowed to sit next to someone of the same sex." A muttered to the girl. She glared at A.  
"I'm a boy bitch!" he spat at A. "The names Mello.." ello glared darkly at A who just nodded sheepishly and looked at the clock. Just then the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. The class got up and left silently. A walked to English closely followed by Matt, Mello and some albino dude. SHe looked at the albino dude. "What's your name?" A asked.  
"Near" said Near "3rd smartest at Wammys." A blinked then nodded. _' BB will love this' she thought._

* * *

"So theres a 3rd? Very interesting. Guess this means I need to start working harder then!" BB chuckled. A smiled at him.  
"So on to Phase 2?" A asked.  
"No not yet but soon." A nodded and returned to her room. She sat contemplating the events of the past 2 months. _' We will be the end of you... for the sake of my mother...'_


End file.
